Fourteen Shades of the Original Slytherin
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Fourteen drabbles about Salazar Slytherin. Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Dark Characters - Two Week Drabble Wars.
1. SalazarRowena

Salazar/Rowena  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 147

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 6. "If you're gonna start killing, you best start make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch." - _The Devil's Reject *slightly paraphrased*_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 256. Eat

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Irritable

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Rowena asked as she sat down at the table to eat with her husband.

He glared at the non-magical person who dared come so close to him. "Nothing," he muttered, an irritable quality to his voice.

She looked at the person that captured Salazar's attention. She took a deep breath, doing her best to rein in her temper, but she couldn't keep the irritation out of her voice when she threatened, "If you're gonna start killing, you best start make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch."

Salazar looked at her. "I wasn't thinking about killing anyone," he denied defensively.

"Sure you weren't," she muttered sarcastically.

Salazar opened his mouth but at her glare, he quickly shut it again. As long as Rowena was around, he would always be kept in line it seemed.


	2. Muggle AU BellatrixSalazar

Muggle!AU Bellatrix/Salazar  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Sexual Content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 196

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 9. "I love you. And, I have a condom." - _The Uninvited_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 260. Effective

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Satisfied

* * *

Bellatrix smirked as she unzipped her dress. It might have not been that subtle, but her maneuver was highly effective.

"Bella, wow!" Salazar gasped, his eyes trained on her breasts that were only covered by her flimsy excuse of a bra.

"You like what you see?" murmured Bellatrix coyly, allowing her hand to press against her nipples through the lacy, black bra.

He nodded, his eyes unmoving from his treat.

"I'm glad. You know why?"

He didn't answer, and she knew she had him.

"I'm glad because I love you. And, I have a condom."

He swallowed, his Adam's apple moving with the motion.

"Do you have any ideas on how we should make use of our time?" Bellatrix asked.

He took giant strides to her and pulled her body flushed against his, leaning down to devour her lips in a passionate kiss.

She groaned, eagerly returning the kiss, pressing her chest against his and hooking her left leg around his waist, using it as leverage to jump up and wrap both of her legs around him.

Salazar held her firmly and when they fell onto the bed, she smiled, satisfied with a job well done.


	3. Salazar, Albus

Salazar, Albus  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 335

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 2. "If you touch my [son/daughter/mother/father/etc] again, I'll f*cking kill you!" - _The Babadook_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 260. Effective

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 95\. Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knew it was dangerous to travel back in time, but he needed to fix things. Voldemort had destroyed nearly the whole whole—Muggle and Wizarding. Although he had originally empathized with the boy that had a bad child, he now wished Tom Riddle had never been born.

He had to stop Tom Riddle/Voldemort from ever existing. And there was one surefire way to make sure Tom Riddle was never born.

Salazar had a daughter, who would have kids, who would then have kids. Eventually, Merope Gaunt would be born from that line, and then Tom Riddle. If he made sure Salazar's daughter never got the chance to have kids, he would in effect, be ending the line that led to Tom Riddle, and hence, stop Voldemort's rein of destruction before it even started.

Albus watched Sally. The twelve-year old was bright-eyed, and Albus felt a bit guilty, but he pushed it away. It was all to save mankind, after all.

He raised his wand, aiming it at Sally, but a cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

"If you touch my daughter again, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Again?" Albus asked, looking at Salazar's fierce face.

"I know it's not the first time you tried to kill her thanks to my prophet. It was sheer luck she survived last time. I won't let you have a second attempt, and if you don't go back to wherever you came from, you won't survive long enough to make a third attempt."

"I'm doing what I have to in order to save the world," Albus defended.

"I don't care about the world; I care about Sally," Salazar growled. He raised his wand against Albus. "Leave! Or else."

Albus swallowed. He was one of the best wizards of his time, but could he beat Salazar Slytherin in a duel?

He lowered his wand and stepped away. He turned his back on the raging angry. Albus would have to find another way to make sure Tom Riddle never exists.


	4. Muggle AU Salazar, Orion

Muggle!AU Salazar, Orion  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 134

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 8. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." - _The Woman_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 267. Empathy

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 50\. Orion Black

* * *

"You're going on a date with Hermione?" Salazar asked in disbelief.

Orion checked himself in the mirror and nodded. "Yeah, so what? Jealous?" he teased.

"Why would I be jealous?" He grumpily asked.

"Because you have no one, of course."

"Try having some empathy for a lonely man," Salazar advised.

"I'm sorry that you're so lonely and no woman wants to be with you. There. Better?"

"Not really," Salazar stated deadpan.

"Well, I'm ready for a magical evening with the most beautiful girl," Orion happily announced.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Salazar remarked.

"Well, considering you haven't been on a date in over a year, I'm _already_ doing something you wouldn't do."

"Ha, ha, ha," Salazar sarcastically laughed.

Orion chuckled at his roommate as he exited the house. Yes, tonight would be wonderful.


	5. Salazar, Godric

Salazar, Godric  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 249

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 4. "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?" - _Saw I_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 257. Economy

 **The Restricted Section:** Write a story that is not set in Marauders Era, Trio Era or Next-Generation.

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 141\. Godric Gryffindor

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion Used - Lonely

* * *

The economy was great. People were getting married and businesses were starting, both in the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. Even Hogwarts was thriving. The shared dream of the four founders was becoming a reality.

Still, not everyone was happy. Rowena was ecstatic in her new marriage, and Helga was being courted by a nice wizard.

Godric was happy being single; he was in no rush to find a wife or have children.

Salazar, though, was another story all together. Of course, he put on a good face, pretended to be happy, but Godric knew the truth. He was the only one who could truly read his best friend.

"How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?" Godric demanded.

Salazar didn't try to deny it. "Because I have to. Yes, I'll admit it to you. I'm lonely, but I know I can never get married, so there's no point of thinking about it.

"Why can't you get married?" Godric asked, voice softer now that he realized Salazar wasn't going to be argumentative.

"You know why; you're the _only_ one who knows why."

"Who cares if you've never been sexually attracted to anyone, male or female? Just because your body doesn't react to anyone, doesn't mean you can't be in love. Not _all_ relationships have to have physical intimacy."

"It's easier like this," Salazar stated.

"It's easier to be lonely?"

"Yes."

And Godric knew that was the end of the conversation as far as Salazar was concerned.


	6. AU Salazar, Merlin

AU. Salazar, Merlin  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 248

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 5. "I have to know if she's alright." / "Why?" / "Because I love her!" / "Alright, gay..." - _Shaun of the Dead_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 270. Employee

 **Hogwarts Summer Fun Fair:** String Pull - Jacket, Pink

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion Used - Offended

* * *

Salazar glared at his employee as he ran a hand through his pink-streaked blond hair. "Tell me again why I hired you?"

"Because I'm good," Merlin happily answered, fixing his jacket over his thin chest.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it. I think it might be because I felt bad for you," Salazar refuted.

"Hey," Merlin shouted, hands on his hips and an offended look on his face.

Salazar shrugged. "Well, it's the truth." He turned back to his letter and focused on the right words to use.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked in a sing-song voice.

"Writing a letter to Rowena."

Merlin, like always, was quick to point out the obvious. "But she won't talk to you."

Salazar took a deep breath, trying to not lose his patience with the way-too-annoying wizard. "I know. That's why I'm _writing_ to her. She may be angry and not want to talk to me, but I have to know if she's alright."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

Salazar looked up from the parchment and glared at Merlin as if he was idiotic. "Because I love her!" he stated deliberately.

Merlin arched an eyebrow. "Alright, gay..."

Salazar didn't like showing his softer side, and it offended him that Merlin was making jokes when he allowed his defenses to fall. "Gay? You're the one that has pink in your hair. Now, go back to work. Leave me alone!"

And Salazar returned to his letter, hopeful that he would finally be left in peace.


	7. Salazar, Voldemort

Salazar, Voldemort  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 158

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars -1. "There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams." - _The Conjuring_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 262. Egg

 **The Restricted Section Challenge:** Write a story but no words can start with the letter 'P'.

* * *

Voldemort grinned manically. He had traveled back in time, and he would soon meet the man he aspired to impress.

He matched up to the castle, relishing how easy it was to walk right in as there were no wards defending Hogwarts during this era. He quickly made his way to the Great Hall and saw Salazar eating an egg by himself.

He raised his eyebrows and approached Salazar from behind. He was close enough to hear Salazar mumble, "There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams. I wonder what it means."

Voldemort couldn't help the joke. "It means you have mommy issues."

Salazar turned with an unimpressed arch of an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Voldemort invited himself to Salazar's table, "No, but I can help you. And my help involves making sure the Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets scheme doesn't fail this time."

Salazar shoved his dish away. "I'm listening."


	8. SalazarMorgana

Salazar/Morgana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 193

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 13. "I can't believe you're still alive!" – _Teeth_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 265. Emergency

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Heartbroken

* * *

Salazar never meant to fall in love, but he did. He fell for a dark witch, Morgana, that matched him perfectly. Things were wonderful. They caused mayhem together, and then they fell into bed, exhausted but turned on from all of the destruction and death.

And then an emergency came.

Morgana and Salazar had begun fighting side by side, but they were soon separated.

When it was all over, the only thing Salazar cared about was finding her. He searched the battlefield and finally found a slumped form with wild black hair, and he just knew it was his beloved Morgana.

He felt her unmoving body. "Morgana?" he asked, and like he was dreading, there was no response from his witch.

He hunched over, resting his forehead against her back, and that was why he felt the minimal movements as she begun waking up.

He quickly moved away, watching her eyes open.

"Sal?" she sweetly asked.

Salazar allowed one of his rare, but real, smiles to cross his face. "I can't believe you're still alive!"

"Disappointed?" she asked wryly.

"Never," Salazar announced, quickly pulling her into his arms. "Grateful. Ecstatic. But never disappointed."


	9. SalazarHelga

Salazar/Helga  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 109

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 10. "You can't get jealous of every (wo)man that I talk to!" – _Orphan_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 261. Efficiency

* * *

The two of them were always about efficiency. Even when they fought, it was about efficiency. They got all of their problems out in the open and then promptly forgot about them.

Salazar crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his girlfriend. "You can't get jealous of every woman that I talk to!"

Helga raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Really? Because I remember how badly you acted when I talked to Daniel. If I'm not allowed to be jealous, then you can't get jealous of every man that I talk to. Deal?"

Salazar sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Deal," he muttered.

And that's the way their fights usually went.


	10. Muggle AU SalazarAmelia

Muggle!AU. Salazar/Amelia  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 134

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 7. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour." - _The Ring_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 264. Elevator

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 161\. Amelia Bones

* * *

Salazar quickly stepped on the elevator before it closed, trapping him and Amelia together. "So, are you ever going to talk to me again?"

Amelia looked at him in confusion. "Why shouldn't I be talking to you?" she queried.

Salazar blinked; he had been sure he was about to be yelled at. "Well, everyone's saying I'm having an affair with the new science teacher. I thought..."

"You thought I'd believe it that my husband, the principal, was not only abusing his power, but also cheating on me. Really?"

"Everyone seems to think it's true," Salazar dully explained.

Amelia smiled. "I'm not everyone. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour."

Salazar took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Never be sorry for believing in me."


	11. Muggle AU SalazarAlicia

Muggle!AU. Salazar/Alicia  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 160

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 12. "You're cute when you're violent." – _Unfriended_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 266. Emotional

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 150\. Alicia Spinnet

* * *

"Don't get so emotional," Alicia lazily drawled from where she lounged on the couch. "The guy kissed me, and I pushed him away, telling him I was very much involved, and he should never talk to me again. It's done with, so get over it."

"I'll kill him," Salazar threatened. "Give me a name, and I'll kill him."

Alicia rolled her eyes. She knew there was only one way to get Salazar's mind off of the guy who made a pass at her. She stood up and seductively swayed to him, her fingers crawling up his chest. "You're cute when you're violent," she breathed against his ear. She stepped away and looked up at him from lowered eyelashes.

His eyes darkened. "I know what you're trying to do," he rasped.

"Is it working?" she coyly asked.

"What do you think?" He grabbed her and pulled her so her body was pressed fully against his, and then his lips devoured hers.


	12. Salazar, Avery

Salazar, Avery  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 133

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 11. "The bogeyman is real, and you found him." - _House of 1,000 Corpses_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 269. Employ

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 60\. Avery

* * *

Avery didn't try to employ the use of a smile, not when staring at what could only be described as a ghost. "Who are you?" he asked, knowing the answer, but needing to actually be told he's right.

The ghost of Salazar Slytherin smiled sinisterly. " The bogeyman. The bogeyman is real, and you found him."

"Why are you here? My master would rather meet you."

The ghost's eyes narrow. "Your master is a disgrace to my line, and although you might be a bumbling fool, I have a message you can take to your master. Tell him, Salazar Slytherin is not happy with what he's doing. Understand?"

Avery swallowed. He knew his Lord would Crucio him if he brought that message, but he nodded anyways.

"Good. Now go," Salazar ordered.

Avery fled.


	13. SalazarHermione

Salazar/Hermione  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 146

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 3. "You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!" – _Sinister_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 254. Ease

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Irritable

* * *

Salazar tried to put Hermione at ease. "Just lay back and relax," he gently commanded.

"No," Hermione answered with a pout, angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hermione, you're sick and you need to rest."

"I don't care," she muttered mutinously.

He sighed, feeling the oncoming headache as his irritation rose. "You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one! Especially when you're sick. So lay back, take your medicine, sleep, and stop complaining."

She finally listened, putting her head on her pillow and covering herself with the heavy blanket. "I hate being sick."

Salazar bent down and gently kissed her forehead. "I know, but that's why you have to stay in bed. You'll get healthier faster."

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling sleep creeping closer. "I know." Her last conscious thought was that Salazar's hand on her forehead felt nice.


	14. SalazarMolly II

Salazar/Molly II  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 173

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 14. "I don't take orders from no f*cking woman!" - _I Spit on Your Grave_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 263. Either

* * *

"I don't take orders from no fucking woman, especially _that_ woman!" his beloved Molly heatedly declared.

Salazar smirked at his fiery redhead. "Either do I, but Rowena is trying to help."

"She told me that I should stay away from you, that we shouldn't be lovers. Do you agree with her?" Molly angrily asked. Without giving a Salazar a chance to answer, she continued. "Maybe you prefer Rowena over me. Maybe Rowena is jealous and wants you for herself, and now is your chance. Well, I'm waiting for an answer."

"If you stopped talking long enough, I could give you an answer. No, I don't want Rowena. And no, she doesn't want me. She's trying to protect you. She thinks I'm going to get bored and end up breaking your heart."

Molly blinked. "Oh. You won't, right? You won't get bored?"

Salazar cupped her cheek. "With all of our constant fights, it would be impossible to get bored," he promised.

Molly grinned, standing on her toes and kissing him.

He eagerly returned it.


End file.
